Beautiful
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: A One Shot, sort of explaining why Maureen chose to be with Mark and then Joanne. The reason why centering around the word beautiful. MarkMaureen and small JoanneMaureen.


Beautiful

Fact: Maureen Johnson loved attention, and accepted any kind of compliments, whether they were made about her perfectly shaped ass, or her messy yet gorgeous brunette curls. It pretty much boosted the diva's confidence, making her more confident in herself as she stepped on stage, or simply flirted with a man or woman. She also learned early on in her life, after she hit puberty that she could take advantage of her good looks and get whatever, or whoever she wanted.

However, there was one thing a lot of people didn't know about Maureen, she loved when people gave her respect. Sure she would have sex with a random every now and then, disrespecting her own body and the person she was with. That was just because the person she was having the one night stand with, wasn't worthy of her love, he or she didn't show her the kind of respect she was looking for.

Mark was one of the first people to show Maureen the respect she wanted. It was a late Friday night, and she was sitting alone in a bar, sipping on a fruity alcoholic beverage. Little did she know, Mark was watching her from a distance, drinking in her good looks, wondering why someone as gorgeous as her was sitting alone.

"Just go talk to her." Roger nudged him in the side. "You're never going to get a girlfriend if you play shy."

Mark took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You're right." He gradually stood up, his hands balled into fists. "What do I say?"

Roger lightly chuckled. "Introduce yourself, start a casual conversation, then start flirting with her. Compliment her, buy her a drink. Come on Mark, you can do it."

"Okay…here…here I go." He said, and then took a big step in the direction of Maureen.

Maureen sat at the bar, sipping on her third drink of the evening, peering around the bar to scout out any potential one night stands, totally unaware of the guy who took a seat next to her.

"Uh…hi." Mark nervously stated, causing Maureen to turn his way.

"Hi." Maureen said with a friendly smile. He sure didn't look like her type, but she didn't care, she hadn't been with anyone in almost a month.

"I'm Mark." He said and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Maureen." She smiled and instead of shaking his hand, she placed a kiss on his cheek, causing the filmmaker to blush.

"Umm…you need another drink?" Mark tensely asked.

Maureen eyed her now empty glass and placed it on the bar. "I would love one."

"Okay." Mark said and simply ordered two drinks for him and her.

The two of them talked for a while, getting to know a little bit about each other, until finally Maureen decided she wanted to get him in her bed.

"Hey, so you want to come back to my place?" Maureen asked with a gentle smile, while placing a hand over his.

Mark froze. He never got this far with women so fast before. "Uh sure."

"Okay, great." Maureen said and began to pull her coat on.

Mark waved to Roger on his way out, the rocker giving him thumbs up. About ten minutes later, Mark and Maureen entered Maureen's small apartment.

"Make yourself at home." Maureen said. "I have to use the little girl's room."

"Okay." Mark smirked and headed for her couch.

Mark didn't know how it started, but once Maureen came back from the bathroom, the fun had begun. Mark was hovering over the diva, the two of them both heavily making out. He had to admit he was a bit nervous, but he decided to just go with it, since Maureen seemed to know what she was doing.

When air was needed Mark pulled away and placed a couple of kisses along her neck, before staring down at her. He gently brushed some stray hairs away from her face, and gave her a genuine smile.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Maureen couldn't help but smile. Sure she was used to getting compliments all the time, but she had never heard the word beautiful escape someone's lips before. It was always either, you're sexy, hot, or I would tap that, but never beautiful. She could have just considered it as another kind word, but the way Mark said it made her heart flutter, he showed respect.

"You know what." Maureen said while sitting up, Mark sitting up with her. "I'm getting tried, and it's pretty late."

Mark frowned, had he done something wrong? He hoped he didn't ruin his chances with her. He never really believed in love at first sight, until tonight.

Maureen quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call me, maybe we can get together again."

"Yeah okay. I'd really like that." Mark said while fixing his glasses. He pulled his coat over his shoulders, and Maureen walked him to the door, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you Mark." She said.

"You too." Mark replied, and left her apartment.

Maureen closed the door and smiled. It was just one simple word… _beautiful_. But the word had so much more meaning. Mark didn't treat her like a piece of property, didn't call her things that made her feel like a piece of meat, didn't get angry when she didn't let him go all the way, which is why she held off on the sex, and decided to give him a chance.

They dated for almost a year. She even took the big step and moved into the loft, with Roger, April, Benny, Collins and Mark. But once April died, Benny moved out, and Roger started going through withdrawal, things started to fall apart. Collins who she had become really good friends with decided to take a job out of town, leaving Mark, Roger and her alone in the loft.

It wasn't fun anymore, and Mark was starting to neglect the diva. No more snuggling, no more of Mark filming only her, no more I love you, and hardly anymore sex. Instead Mark chose to take care of Roger, and use his free time to film. None of his time seemed to be spent with Maureen anymore.

Sure Maureen would help out with Roger sometimes, but she had enough, which is when the cheating started to happen.

Then one night she ran into a woman on the street, literally knocking her to the ground, sending all her paper work into the wind.

"Oh shit." Maureen cursed as she came to a crash landing on the ground. She wasn't going to help the woman out, but when she took in the woman she knocked over, she was instantly hooked. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." The girl said trying to grab her papers before they blew away, while Maureen watched. "Are you going to help me pick them up, or are you going to just sit there?"

Maureen smiled, this woman had an attitude, and she liked it. Instead of responding, Maureen began to pick up the scattered papers. After collecting them all, the two women finally met eye to eye.

"Wow…" The woman said under her breath.

Maureen smiled. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Seriously." Maureen urged. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No." The woman smiled. "But I'm sure if you did, it wouldn't take away from your beauty."

"Pardon me." Maureen asked with amusement.

"Sorry…I'm normally not this forward, but you're beautiful."

And there it was that word again. Maureen's smile grew into a grin. She couldn't believe one word had so much meaning. She tucked a stay hair behind her ear, and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Maureen Johnson."

The woman took her hand into her own and shook it. "Joanne Jefferson."

Maureen's flirting habit immediately kicked in. "It is _very_ nice to meet you."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope this made a little bit of sense. I think the word beautiful shows a lot more respect, than sexy, hot, or any other "slang word" out there. I mean it's nice to hear the "slang words", any compliment is nice really lol...but it's more real when the word is proper...**

**I hope no one was OOC. I wanted to show a small different side to Maureen, and kind of give a reason on why she picked to be with Mark and Joanne. Cuz let's face it, Maureen can have _anyone_ she wants ;) **

**I Don't Own Anything.**


End file.
